Russia's Heart
by XBecauseI'mBatmanX
Summary: Russia's heart is just as creepy as he is. russiax america and others.


**Hello all! This is just me practicing my writing. Please don't take this seriously. This is crack. I am not good with romance and such anyway. I was trying to make up a story and ended up with this. I don't think it is too good. I have no idea what I was doing. Feedback on my writing is welcome. I made this to practice anyway. I feel so silly for posting this...**

* * *

He's tired...so damn tired...He drank three cups of coffee but he still feels dead on his feet. The meeting in Europe was a killer...usually he would get himself ready for the time change by staying up early and sleeping in the day, but this time around he didn't. Tony had told him his time was better spent partying with him and his space buddies. And because he was so tired from his adventures he fell asleep at the meeting which means England was all kinds of upset.

"Wake up." The angry brit beside him whispered harshly. "You are making an ass of yourself!"

"That's..." A yawn. "That's nothing new."

"Why are you so tired?"

"I was doing a heros' duty."

"Goofing off with that alien again, I see."

"I was making Earth look good by beating his ass at beer pong! You're welcome!"

After that he was yelled out by a very pissy German and forced to stay awake the rest of the meeting. How mean and unfair was that!? He was basically being an awesome ambassador for Earth, since NO ONE ELSE had alien friends, and making them all look good by being amazing and all heroic n' shit...then they forced him to stay awake during a meeting.

Assholes...

They had no idea what pressure he was under while he partied on other planets! He might mess up and offend someone but instead he was being awesome and-

The american stopped his inner rant when his foot landed on something solid yet squishy. Looking down slowly he saw what could only be described as a scene from a horror movie. His foot was firmly pressed into a pool of blood. Slowly, he lifted his foot to see what was underneath and much to his surprise it was a heart...A human heart that was still beating. Well, there could be only one person this could belong to. Russia was always dropping his heart and not noticing until the last moment. Last time this shit happened a child found it and the news would just NOT shut up about it. It made him feel bad for the Russian. It had to be embarrassing losing something like that a lot. It got to the point where everyone started becoming upset and even nosey. They asked him things like "How can you lose something like that and not feel it?". The Russian would just shrug and say, "I do not know. It is as if it has a mind of its own."

Not wanting to draw attention to the human heart laying on the floor the American stood over it so no one else could step on it. He wasn't going to touch it of course. Ew...

He scanned the area looking for the tall and now heartless Russian. He wasn't hard to spot. Russia was a huge one. America opened his mouth to scream for him but stopped himself. Did he really want to yell and have everyone look at him standing over a bloody heart with a boot print on it? No...so on to plan B (The heroic plan not the pill) Which involved squealing and picking up the heart quickly, shoving it in his pocket and sprinting to catch up with Russia. The american sprinted his eyes narrowed in determination. Inside his head he imagined the people around him weren't miserable bystanders waiting on their plane, but his fans cheering him onto the finish line. At this moment he was no longer Alfred F. Jones AKA the U.S of A, but Alfred F. Jones the worlds most beloved extreme track star. Right now he was racing down a track that was littered with spikes and explosives to place the cursed Heart of Russia back in place and if he did not succeed it would mean another sleepless evening for him and his people. It all came down to him and his amazing running skills. He could not fail. The american ran through the airport in a manner that his father (Do NOT tell England he considered him one) would describe as a "Crazy buffoon". If his twin hadn't taken that energy drink from him (That little spazz took it and told him three of them in one day was unhealthy) he would totally be doing back flips as well. He continued his sprint down through the crowd and was almost to his target when he ran into an obstacle, The airport security. Or as he liked to call it "His Final Boss Battle!".

"Sir," A small lady said to him. "Would you mind stepping through the scanner?"

He blinked. Oops. "Ummm I don't-"

"Sir if you refuse I cannot let you through."

"But..."

"Is there a problem."

"No, I just-"

"Then please step through."

Sighing, he scowled at the annoying lady and made his way through slowly. As he did he closed his eyes and held his breath. He didn't have to wonder long if she had seen what was in his pocket because the horrified look on her face and the bloody murder scream was more than enough.

He raised his hands trying to calm her. "Ma'am please!" he yelled over her screams " Ummm... It's a condition?..."

And that was the first time he has ever been tackled by three sweaty airport security men.

He stayed at the airport for the next six hours locked in a cell while the agents tried to explain why he had a heart in his pocket. They apparently thought he was a murderer. They said all this nonsense about how he had blood all over his hands and that his shoes matched the shoe prints leading to the puddle of blood. Long story short they thought he was crazy and now he was in trouble. To top it all off he was brought out of his cell to receive a very angry phone call form his boss and after a LOT of bull shitting from the secret service he was finally released. And one long ass ride home later he finally got to sleep.

The American barged into his home and slammed his front door shut not bothering to lock the door behind him. He knew somewhere in the back of his sleep deprived mind that Tony would get it. Marching up the stairs he fell into bed, not even bothering to change into his night clothes or take off his boots.

He was so tired he even forgot all about the beating heart in his coat pocket.

That is until morning when he woke up laying next to it.

The honey blonde yawned feeling in heaven. He was home and to top it off had gotten a super night sleep. It was the best sleep he had got in ages. A content sigh escaped his lips as he decided to cuddle in his blankets and waste the day. Yep, today was a lazy day. He was gonna eat ice cream and put his pajamas on and not do a damn thing. Alfred smiled as he turned on his side getting comfy. Half way through trying to get back to sleep he frowned. Something about his bed felt off. Every time he thought he was drifting to sleep he felt a slight thumb. As he woke up he could feel it even more coming out a faster pace. It felt like...like a heart beat. Opening his eyes, our hero let out a very unheroic scream as he fell off the bed into a heap of blankets and sheets. Russia's heart had been right next to his face when he had woken up.

"How the fuck did you get up there!?" He screamed in anger and then again in fear as he saw Russia's heart had moved to the edge of the bed as if it were looking down at him. "W-what the hell?!"

He stood quickly and backed away. "How did you get out of your evidence bag? " he scowled. After his 'arrest' they had taken the heart and placed it in evidence. He got it back, of course and promised his boss he would give it back to Russia as soon as he saw him again.

"Ugh...I am not talking to an organ. " He frowned and used his already blood stained white sheet to pick up the heart and placed it on his bedside stand. "stay put until I find something plastic to put you in."

He glared at it a moment before walking downstairs. Stupid heart, getting his bed all bloody. Now he had to clean his sheets and sleep on the couch. Russia owed him big time. Speaking of Russia, he should probably give him a call. He stretched and yawned walking into his kitchen. He picked up his home phone and dialed the Russian's number. He knew it was late there, but didn't quite care at the moment. After three rings he was caught with the voice mail. The american pouted. He had been looking forward to upsetting Russia by waking him out of a dead sleep and telling him he had his heart. He had even prepared a couple complaints. At the beep the american sighed.

"Hey Russia, it's me, you asshole. Pick up. I have something you might want. I found your heart and- HOLY FUCKING SHIT! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET DOWN HERE!?" He screamed looking at the beating organ currently sitting in his kitchen door way. He dropped his phone and ran getting a pan and slamming it over the heart quickly. After that he ran into his living room gathering books and anything heavy to sit on the pan. "Try getting out of that, fucker!" He was surprised when the pan started to shake and he may or may not have squealed like a little girl. He ran back over to his phone and grabbed it. "Russia! You asshole! Come get your demon heart!" He slammed the phone back down the receiver and jumped when the sound of the books falling over followed by the clinging noise of the pan falling to its side.

Alfred slowly looked at his doorway to find the heart was now gone. "Oh shit..." He swallowed. "Russia's heart? "He said loudly, feeling like an idiot. Seriously, he was talking to a heart. "Umm...I am calling a truce. You come out and I won't hurt you...Well, I wasn't going to hurt you to begin with because I was keeping an eye on you for Russia and...I am talking to an organ...oh God maybe Matt is right and I am gonna be a loon like Iggy." Our hero once again squealed when he felt something wet touch his foot. He looked down quickly to see the heart laying against his foot.

"ewwwww!" He then walked into the kitchen and got his salad tongs to pick it up. He never used them anyway.

* * *

Alfred quickly learned that Russia was kind of right when he said his heart had a mind of its own. Wherever Alfred went he would find that the heart had found a way to follow him. At first Alfred resisted. He would put the heart back on his nightstand and shutter whenever he touched it, but eventually he just gave in and took it with him. He told the heart to never tell anyone about what he was doing and he would carry it around. Of course it couldn't talk, but Alfred also thought it could move around on its own and look how that turned out. So needless to say he wasn't taking any chances. Everywhere he went he would scoop up the heart and place it in his pocket. It got to the point where he would pick it up without squirming and grossing himself out. Of course he wore gloves when picking it up though.

Three days had passed and Russia had still not returned his call. He had called back of course but was greeted by the usual voicemail. It was looking like he would have to wait until the next meeting to give it back to Russia. The next meeting was at the end of the month.

Oh joy...

* * *

It was a normal day as Alfred F. Jones woke from his slumber. The birds were chirping as the sun shinned through the window. The blonde looked over at the beating heart laying beside him.

"Ya know, about a week ago that might have freaked me out."

* * *

Alfred yawned pouring himself a bowl of cereal. He sat down at his table to eat. Russia's heart was close by, sitting beside his cereal bowl.

"Woops, forgot my spoon." He yawned, getting up and getting a spoon. He frowned hearing a splash behind him and turned only to see the heart was now floating in his bowl. He scowled and sighed, opening his cabinet and taking out the Cherrios. "God damn it. You win. I will eat the one that's more heart healthy." He sighed and mumbled, " Fucking hearts and their health obsessions."

* * *

It was the annual community yard sale and Alfred found himself going through peoples stuff looking.

"Ah ha!" he said holding up an old looking music box. He opened it slowly and a tiny dancer appeared. She spun in circles as the nutcracker started to play. Anyone else would have been smitten by its music and it's tiny dancer, but Alfred found himself becoming focused on if it was big enough for a human heart or not. He frowned to himself. "I wonder if this is how murderers think..."

When he got home he placed the heart in the box, keeping it open and sat it on his nightstand. The heart must have liked it because it stopped sleeping in his bed. Thank God because he was tired of bleaching the blood off his sheets. It was totally worth the look the little old lady gave him after the whole murderer comment he said aloud.

* * *

It's late. Around 3 a.m and Alfred cannot find it in him to fall asleep. So as usual he is up watching a good old horror film. The film he is watching is in black and white and it is a slasher flick. A murderer is going around collecting the hearts of females. It gets to a part where he pulls the heart out of some blonde bimbos chest. Alfred takes that moment to look at the heart laying next to him.

"Don't worry. You're not as big as that heart. The camera adds ten pounds anyway"

* * *

Alfred is lazing around on the couch when he hears it. The wondrous sound of the ice cream truck. The blonde dashes out the front door without a single thought and chases it down. Moments later the American is walking home with his trophy and licking it contently. As he opens his front gate he is greeted by the sight of his mail man,Charlie. He is about to say hello when the mail man suddenly runs away in fear. He pushes Alfred out of the way and darts out the front gate. Alfred's confusion only lasts a second when he sees Russia's heart sitting on his door step.

"Woops. Sorry, I left you behind." Alfred then does something he has never done before. He scoops up Russia's heart with his bare hand. Alfred frowns looking at it. "You're covered in dirt. " The blonde tosses what's left of his ice cream into his bushes and lets himself inside. As he walks to his kitchen he observes the heart in his hand. "Are you supposed to be this cold?" He frowns again and turns on his sink, running warm water and washes the dirt away gently. He then lets out a sigh.

"What am I going to do with you?"

* * *

It's time. After waiting for so long and basically hanging out with Russia's heart it's time to return it. Alfred's not going to lie. This upsets him a little. He has spent so much time with it that it feels like he is losing a pet. He placed the heart in it's music box and somehow got it through security. Its five minutes before the meeting starts and everyone is in their seats chatting. The only one who isn't talking is Russia.

The first thought that runs through Alfred's mind is that Russia looks like shit. He looks a mess with the bags under his eyes and his unkept hair. America knows it's from the stress of not being able to find his heart. He scoffs. If that asshole had listened to his voice mail he would know. Slowly the American walks over to him and places the music box on the table in front of him. Russia looks at it in confusion and instead of opening it he just sighs.

"I am not in the mood to play games, Amerika."

"Just open the damn box."

The Russian sighs and opens it slowly. America is all too smug when he sees the surprised look on Russia's face. "You...You found it."

"I had it all along." The Russian looks at him, confused and Alfred continues. "I mean, I found it when you lost it and kept it for you." And with that Alfred waves goodbye to his pet heart and takes his seat. Across the table he sees Russia walk out of the room to go put his heart back in his chest privately.

America can only sigh.

* * *

About a week later he is at his brother's home and is gladly eating all his food.

"Alfred! Get out of the fridge!"

"But I am about to starve to death!"

"Alfred pancakes only take a couple minutes to cook. You can wait!"

Alfred pouts and slams the door to the fridge shut. He stomps his way over to the couch and lays down. Prussia is on the other side of the couch and frowns when the American's feet fall into his lap. "Hey! I am sitting here!"

"Hey! I am sitting here. " Alfred mocked in a tiny voice.

Prussia is at his brothers home along with France and England. The small family had found out that Matthew had started dating the albino and Arthur called a 'family dinner' which meant 'we need to see if he is worthy of our child.' To Francis he was okay, but Arthur begged to differ. He hated him and most of it was Alfred's fault. Every time England would start to like him Alfred would start with "Remember that time we got drunk and..." and then would tell a not too flattering story. Of course Alfred got in trouble as well, but England loved and would forgive him. Prussia on the other hand he would never forgive. This just made Alfred giggle.

Alfred convinced his brother to make him a late night snack of pancakes. They all ate France's wonderful cooking but later on during the night Alfred was still hungry. It's around ten and England is yelling at him for making his brother cook so late. America ignores him, takes the remote from Prussia and flips through the channels. He has settled it on a ghost story marathon which makes everyone in the house upset.

"Please, "Francis begs. "You will be up all night if you watch it."

"Pfffft. I will not! I am not afraid of anything."

"Alfred," England sighs. "Listen to him."

"Whatever man. I am totally brave enough to watch this. You are all the scared ones."

"Alfred. " Matthew begins only to be cut off by his brother.

"Aw, Mattie not you too!"

"No, I am not arguing with you on that. It's that well...someone is at the door for you."

Everyone stares at the American.

"I didn't tell anyone I was here! " Alfred hisses at them. "Do we know the person at the door?"

Canada frowns. "Yes, it's Russia..."

Everyone looks at the American again.

"What?!" he hisses at them.

England sighs. "What did you do!?"

Alfred stands up and walks out of the living room, ignoring England's question. He heads to the front door to see that Russia is in fact really there. He opens the front door slowly. "Hey..." he starts, not knowing what to say.

"Hello..." Russia says back looking just about as awkward as he feels. "I need to speak with you." he then nods to the people behind him. "Alone."

Alfred turns to glare at his brother, two fathers and maybe someday his brother in law. "My glob guys! Seriously? " he sighs and grabs his jacket before slipping on his shoes. He opens the door and looks at the Russian. "We can walk around the block and talk."

"But I thought you hated the cold?"

"I do."

"Then let's go to a little cafe not too far from here."

He blinked. This suddenly felt like a date. "Ummm...okay..."

"Such wonderful vocabulary. England must be proud."

"Fuck you!"

"Come on Amerika. It is getting cold."

A cold breeze flew by as if to prove the Russian's point. Alfred sighed in defeat and followed him to his car. It was odd that he was going to ride in a car with Russia. It was even more odd when he held the door open for him. Needless to say, the car ride was silent.

They sat in silence at the cafe. Alfred looked at his coffee while Russia played with the ends of his scarf.

"I listened to your voicemail." Russia said breaking the silence. "It's quite hilarious. " He smiles. "I did not know your voice could get that high."

"Well I didn't know your heart was a fucking demon! That thing is evil!"

"But you took good care of it."

Alfred blinked, calming down a bit. "Well, yeah..."

"I am going to be honest with you." Russia said suddenly and looked up. He stared into Alfred's eyes making the American feel nervous. "America, my heart is very fond of you."

Alfred blinked and opened his mouth to speak. No words came out and Ivan continued. "It has been for a long time. I ignored it for a very long time as well. But that day when you brought my heart back. You took such good care of it when you could have just stepped on it."

"Actually I-"

"Let me finish. You gave it back to me and told me you had it all along. You did not know how true your words were."

Alfred was sure his face was a blood red. "I...I don't know what to say."

Russia smiled and leaned in closer. "Let me talk then."

Alfred blinked a moment and yelped when the Russian pulled him into his arms. He was about to throw out curses when he suddenly heard it. The familiar thump of the heart he had come to know so well. Alfred found himself leaning in closer to hear it instead of pulling away. As he listened he felt a pang in his chest. He hadn't realized how much he missed it. Slowly, as if testing the waters, he placed a hand over Russia's heart. Russia stiffened, but did not stop him. Alfred closed his eyes and smiled when he heard his heart start to beat faster.

"Yeah," America replied. "I missed you too."

* * *

Alfred came back to his brothers home about an hour later. He yawned hanging up his jacket. His family stood there waiting.

"Well?" England asked.

Alfred blinked. "Well, what?"

Francis sighed. "What happened? Are you two fighting again?"

Alfred blushed a bit and mumbled something under his breath.

Canada blinked. "What?"

America sighed. "No. We are not fighting. He...he just asked me out to dinner this friday is all. Well, look how late it is. Night!" he then ran up the stairs.

Canada gaped before following his brother. "Oh no you don't! You get back here and tell me everything!"

Francis smiled as Prussia was the next to follow Alfred up the stairs. He blinked and looked at his surprising quiet spouse going through his phone.

"Arthur, what are you doing?"

"Looking for Russia's number."

He blinked. "But why?"

"I am inviting him to a family dinner..."


End file.
